One Man's Trash...
One Man's Trash Skuld, Vortex, Interrogator The Coast Near Seattle 07-28-2018 Russian Interior Vortex and Interrogator meet Skuld, who builds them surf boards. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by Interrogator '' Northwest United States - North America The top west of this region is formed by Washington, home of grunge band city Seattle. It is also an area of many forests, mostly conifers. The forests also extend into Oregon to the south, becoming thicker as the pines start to blend with other trees. To the east the trees start meshing with mountains as they move into Idaho and near the Rockies. Yet the people seem to find enough rooms to grow endless amounts of potatoes. Vortex has returned to the pacific northwest for who knows what reason. The combaticon is alone at least. Hes in robot mode, and seems to be exploring around a bit. Skuld is parked in cycle form where she can see the ocean. She's lined up with a bunch of other bikes, but her spiky shape stands out. Interrogator is by his Sky Serpent reading a book and listening to the nearby ocean. Occasionally he looks up and watches the surfers nearby. Skuld powers up and glances around briefly, her front wheel turning slightly as she checks to see if there are any humans looking her way. Interrogator looks around and sets the book down. He glances at the row of bikes and then to the ocean and the surfers. He seems to narrow in on the surfers. Vortex is looking around for something to play with. And he sees the bikes lined up. He giggles. "Should I..." he heads over to them. "Dominoes..." Oh he has a plan. Uh, oh. That's a Decepticon sigil on the approaching transformer. The red and white junk-cycle backs up out of the line and darts for an alley, no rider involved. Interrogator jerks towards the sudden movement and shakes his head at the Decepticon, saying, "Don't be a jerk." Outside, Vortex pauses. "Um.. I'm a Decepticon." he says to the human he seems casual with. "That's kinda what we do right? Being jerks?" he looks around for others. (re) Outside, Skuld transforms, the better to be ready to fight. Or run. Or yell very loudly. She presses her back against one of the buildings in the alley and watches Vortex. The junk-cycle untwists and expands, becoming Skuld who poses like a true heroine, brandishing her mallet! Interrogator looks at this new Cybertronian and shakes his head saying, "If you start something, the authorities arrive. I have paperwork, but you don't, and I would miss our chats." Skuld peers carefully out at the Decepticon and the human. "Curious," she comments. Interrogator says, "My name is Alexander and this is Vortex." Vortex blinks as others are noticed. "Hi, I'm Vortex. This is Alexander!" He waves. "I didn't see you there watching. Come on over. Lets see you?" Skuld blinks. She steps out (just barely), then stands up straight, mallet tucked behind her back. "I am the goddess Skuld, of the Goddess Relief Agency!" She bows politely. Vortex smiles. "Hi, Skuld!" he greets. "Hey. You wanna see something /really/ special? Show her the chopper, Alexander..." Interrogator says with pride, stroking the helicopter/jet hybrid affectionately, "This is Peklabog." Vortex turns his foot in, like a schoolgirl with a crush. "Hii, Peklabog.." Skuld walks over and peers at the chopper. "Konnichiwa Peklabog," she greets it. Vortex chirps. "Ka-wai-iee, Peklabog!" He giggles. "So um..what were we doing I got distracted?" Skuld opens her mouth to answer, then reconsiders. Does she really want to remind the chopper of his intent to cause mischief? Instead, she quotes, "You were introducing me to your friend!" Vortex smiles. "Oh! This is Alexander, my Goddess. So. What brings you here?" hes in full questioning mode. Interrogator smiles and says, "I'm trying to figure out if I want to take up surfing. I have friends who are into it." Skuld spreads her hands. "The beach! Fun in the sun!" She twirls around in a circle. Vortex blinks "Oh surfing. What's that like? We should totally do that." he has no idea what surfing is but.. Interrogator points to a group paddling out and says, "They use those boards to ride the waves. My friends make it sound spiritual and I've always been curious but never had the time." Skuld claps her hands. "Oh, how fun!" She looks around for materials to make a board. No, those motorcycles belong to somebody else. No, the buildings aren't made of metal and belong to somebody else. No, the ground is not covered in junk. She huffs and stamps a foot. "How is a genius to work without materials?" Vortex 's optic band shines. "I.. can make the waves. I'm /real/ good at making typhoons.." he nods. "Yeah we need to find something to make boards out of!" does he even know how to have fun without destroying something. "A shack would work!" Interrogator says thoughtfully, "Making surf boards is hard. My friends talk about the masters like artists and they make custom boards. Maybe I can buy one and we can go from there." Skuld harrumphs. "Nothing is too hard for the magnificent Washu! I see you don't believe yet. O ho ho ho!" She covers her mouth as she laughs. "You shall, though. You shall!" She stalks through the streets, looking for some free junk. Vortex shrugs "We can steal some. They make ones in our size?" he also looks around a bit. No one said no to making typhoons and that makes him happy. Interrogator face-palms and says, "The authorities, Vortex?" He continues, "What's with her any way? I don't see an Autobot or Decepticon sigil on her, or am I missing it?" Skuld finds a lonely junkyard with a handful of cars and some old appliances. Gleefully, she pulls the mallet off her back and begins smashing things into usable parts. Vortex pauses. "Yeah you're right with the authorities. They're OK with storms though right?" he looks at her. "Hey you're right. I think she might be independent." he says. "Seems like she might be a Junkion." Interrogator says, "Um, no, Vortex. You can't surf when the waves are too big and big storms damage the coast." Vortex chuckles. "But the storms..." Skuld tucks away the hammer... somewhere.. and pulls out a welding mask and torch from the same place, it seems. She sits down in the middle of the junk and begins putting pieces together. Vortex pouts "OK, Ons. Fine." he says. He goes and looks to Skuld working. "Yep. That's a Junkion, alright." Interrogator watches the Femme work and says, "Interesting. Are they relatively peaceful?" Skuld cackles as she assembles and reshapes the metal pieces into something surfboard shaped surprisingly quickly. Vortex nods "Yep. They like to team up with Autobots. They wont hurtcha much. They come from a planet made of junk and they're really /really/ good mechanics. I have a lot more to fear from her then you do." but he doesn't seem afraid. "Hey. Nice board! Can you help me make one too?" Interrogator says, "I better see if somebody has a spare, unless you don't mind making me one too, Skuld?" Skuld hops to her feet, producing something that looks an awful lot like the jet board that Mega-man's helper bot Rush turns into. Complete with jets on the sides. "A goddess is here to help!" she holds her fingers up in a 'victory' sign and winks. Interrogator thinks to himself, "God, I hope this doesn't bite me in the aft..." He smiles and returns the 'victory' sign. Vortex returns the victory sign "Don't worry if anything goes wrong I'll protect you." He says. "Funny story. This sign is /really/ dirty in the UK." Skuld almost carelessly tosses the Rush-board to Vortex and begins picking out pieces to weld something human-sized. GAME: Skuld PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. Interrogator laughs and says, "Only you, Vortex..." "I'll let you two try them first, I'm a little squishier than you." Vortex takes the board and works on standing on it on land. "Yeah. Yeah this will work. This is much more fun then chasing sea lions. Hey. Did you know they look like dogs with fish tails? Mer-dogs." he chuckles. Focus, Vortex. Skuld gets the rough shape of the board and uses her mallet to pound the curve into it. She's pretty good at it. And very loud. Interrogator starts thinking about how to explain this to his superiors and realizes that he doesn't remember interacting with Cybertronians was ever reopened. Vortex on the other hand isn't even concerned what his superiors are thinking. Hes having fun and that's what matters. He hasn't talked about hurting anything for at least twenty minutes. That's a record for him. Skuld gets the board about where she wants it and disappears the hammer again to apply the torch to smooth things off and.. well, when she finally stops, there's the image of a Jiggly-puff in the center. "Ta da! Gaze upon my talent!" She holds it up in the air, then presents it to Interrogator. It's human sized, and has no visible extra bits. It's a little bit heavy, being made of metal, but light enough that it must be partially hollow. Interrogator whistles and says, "Impressive." He turns it over and nods approvingly. Skuld covers her mouth. "O ho ho ho! Now, you see!" She hmms, tilting her head and tapping the side of her chin with one finger. "Something worthy of my magnificence.. ah!" And she dives for a mostly intact hood from a car to begin cutting it apart. Skuld seems to make tools appear and disappear at will, including a small selection of power tools. Vortex ooohs "Nice work." he watches her work, sitting down and tucking his hands around his knees as he watches Skuld work. Hes sort of like a big cat, ready to pounce but currently distracted by shiny objects. Interrogator watches intently, trying to figure out where all the tools are coming from and if it would be rude to ask... Small parts from the appliances disappear into the board Skuld is building, but when she gets out the torch again to finish welding, it all seems to have fit together well enough. At least, nothing is sticking out. Vortex notices the intense look from his friend. "Subspace." he comments. "Shes pulling them out of subspace." he then leans back a bit, staring at the night sky. Interrogator says, "Ah, how interesting! You'll have to tell me about subspace. It seems a lot more efficient than a prison wallet..." Vortex looks seriously to Interrogator. "Its a good idea to lock it, when you have a prisoner." Skuld stands up her board, which is just a little taller than she is, and grins cheekily at them. "Quantum displacement is partially dependent on mass, but can be boosted by a proper trans-dimensional energy matrix." She turns the board around, looking it over to make sure it's done. Vortex nods "I don't know what you said but sure. that works!" Interrogator asks, "Shall we try them out?" Vortex nods "Yeah! Hey wish we had some energon and whatever humans eat." just what you need. Drinking and surfing. Skuld balances her board on her head, steadying it with one hand. "Snacks after swimming," she comments. "You don't want to get a cramp!" Interrogator laughs and says, "She's right, and humans have entire stores devoted to what they eat. I always carry some protein bars." Vortex tilts his head. "OK. Then we get drunk and shoot things right?" he says. "This is fun. I ethane shot anything all night or heard a single scream. But I'm having a good time!" Skuld uhs. "I only shoot bad people!" Vortex tilts his head. "Am I a bad person?" He asks. Interrogator keeps silent on the matter of shooting people. Skuld hmms. "I haven't seen you do anything bad yet," she comments. "But I'm watching you!" Vortex puts a hand to his chest. "Madam, I am on my absolute best behavior." Skuld points at him. "You'd better be!" Vortex crosses his fingers across his chest. "Cross my fuel pump, I swear. Every damn day." Skuld gives Vortex a skeptical look and finally turns away with a toss of her head and a hmph! She strides in the direction of the beach. It's not as impressive as it could be, given that she's 2/3 of the Decepticon's size. Interrogator follows Skuld saying, "Let's see how these work." Vortex gathers his new surfboard and follows. "What. I do swear?" and yep. He does. Ask him to and you'll hear the foulest mouth this side of Cybertron. category:Logs